villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chica the Chicken
Chica (also known as Chica the Chicken) is one of the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, the others being Bonnie and Foxy. She is a female yellow chicken animatronic with a bib that says "Let's Eat!!!" Alongside Freddy and Bonnie, Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During the night, however, she is a murderer who tries to stuff any employee she sees into an animatronic suit, which is not accommodating to human anatomy. Personality/Behavior Chica is more steady and predictable than Bonnie, and slower moving, but more persistent, and inclined to wait outside the door to drain its power. she also has a curious habit of hiding in the kitchen and making a lot of loud noise like she was 'playing'. or, just fumbling around in the dark. Role in-game Chica is pretty rare and will not come at the door to The Office very often. Chica will only appear once or twice a night. Sometimes two rarely 3. Chica will come in quicker than Bonnie, in about 5 seconds. This is why she looks at the player through the window, though gives away the opportunity to her coming in by opening the door to see if she is there. Chica also has a broken jaw, as she makes a clicking noise and her teeth are always showing and her mouth is always open. She is the only enemy besides Freddy who attacks from the right, and can only be seen in the window. Like Bonnie, her killing of the player will occur if she's outside and the door isn't closed in time before it is broken. Otherwise, checking the camera will lead to a attack from Chica. Chica can also disable the player's lights and doors. If this happens, she's already in the Office, hiding. Checking the cameras will trigger her animation and end the game. It is advised to close the door immediately if Chica is seen, while briefly checking the cameras for her. Five Night's at Freddy's 2 Age, decay, and attempted retrofitting has taken a toll on Chica's appearance, and made her even more monstrous looking. she also lacks feminine features, making her supposed gender more androgynous. like her original counterpart, she possess unusual features for a chicken, such as teeth in her beak, and violet eyes. Chica's eye sockets are much larger than even the eyes themselves, and she doesn't have any eyelids or eyebrows. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Freddy and Bonnie have, which seems to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken in reality and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The upper part of her mask has been dislodged, and pulled up, making her eyeballs sink in, her endoskeleton's teeth more visible, probably as she was supposed to be retrofitted but was left for spare parts and replaced with Toy Chica. The endoskeleton teeth is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands use to be, with long wires pouring out. She also seems to often have her arms raised and stretched out if she is "T" posed. But she doesn't do this while in the Right Air Vent, as she is forced to hold them together to fit into the vent. With the other old animatronics, Chica begins in the Parts/Service Room. If Bonnie moves, Chica's head can be seen in the room laying on the floor. When on the move, Chica will travel to the Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2, preparing to get through the vent. She goes through the Right Air Vent, and like Bonnie, she completely bypasses the blind spot and enters the Office. If the player fails to wear the mask, Chica will kill them. Gallery Tumblr inline naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica at the left doorway Chica attacks player.gif|Chica's attack animation Chica (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Chica in vent (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in the vents Chica in office (FNaF's2).jpg|Chica in the Office Chica attacks player (FNaF's2).gif|Chica attacking the player in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 MainMenuOldChica.png|Old Chica with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy Chica in Fnaf 3 as a phantom .jpg|Chica in FNaF 3 as a phantom Nighmarechica.jpg.jpg|Chicago in the new Five Nights At Freddy's 4:The Final Chapter|link=Www.scottgames.com Trivia *It is not known how Chica could restrain the nightguard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as she lacked hands. * In FNAF 2, Chica has her arms held out in a t-pose, and only moves them up to crawl through an air-vent. she may be stuck like that, or consciously holding them out, possibly because she was programmed to be a cheerleader, but it is just a theory. * Chica has a second set of teeth, which have been confirmed by the creator of the game to originally be part of her endoskeleton. * As revealed in this video, Chica's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. * If Chica is in the security room whilst you are checking the camera, you can hear a raspy breathing voice alerting you that she is there. Surprisingly enough, it sounds like a child breathing, which would imply that the mascots may be the children spiritually trapped inside. * Chica's attire is the only attire with words. * Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to her mouth's design. in FNaF 2, however, her jaw and head are separate, and actually appear to be stretched far apart, exposing much of her endoskeleton's jaws and teeth. * Unlike Bonnie and Freddy when the power's out, she stares at the player through the window instead of the door. * "Chica" is Spanish for "girl" or "cutie". * Chica has be mistaken many times to be a duck (mainly from Markiplier) but is actually a chicken. in FNaF 2, she is given a more pointed beak, and thus is easier to identify as a chicken. * Chica is the only female animatronic, as Mangle was intended to be Toy Foxy. * in FNaF 2, Chica is even more horrific-looking, appearing to vomit up her endoskeleton. it is likely her mask was pulled up, loosened, and it exposed her inner row of teeth, and caused her eyes to sink in. this may have happened during attempted retrofitting. she also appears to have no hands, meaning hands where hard to make, and hers were donated to the new Chica, or she was simply vandalized. * At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Chica, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. * She and Golden Freddy are the only original animatronics not to feature in any teaser of FNaF2. * She can be compared to Karin in a few ways: ** Both are the only female members of their teams. ** Both are often paired with the guy from their team which could be her bully or is her bully (Chica is a chicken and foxes, Foxy's type, are known for eating chickens. Karin is bullied by Suigetsu). * Some theorize Chica goes to the kitchen to eat. Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:Robots Category:Avian Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Hungry Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Crackers Category:Fearmongers Category:Extremists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Protective Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Recurring villain Category:Banshees Category:Mature Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Animal Villains Category:Asexual Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Ghosts Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Villainesses